Gundam Wing: The Musical
by Metante Yuki
Summary: End of Gundam Wing: The Musical, Act 1
1. Default Chapter

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
Please read and review!!! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! =)  
Enjoy~  
**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  


First Scene: Throne Room  
*Four seats elevated above rhe rest. Seated there were the four most powerful rules in the kingdom, King Treize, King Zechs Prince Heero and Prince Quatre. Their mission: to find a suitable bride for Prince Heero. A girl is nervously standing before the four men.  
Prince Heero: *music plays* (Habanera)  
My name's prince Heero, I pilot Wing Zero  
I'm looking for a bride and you're just not it.  
You're not that pretty, I doubt you're witty  
And on your nose I see a giant zit.  
Everybody:   
A giant zit, this girls not it  
His name's Prince Heero he thinks you're a twit  
Girl: I'm hurt and feel neglected!  
King Zechs: Too bad you weren't selected.  
King Treize: Hey Heero, better pick someone now. *girls runs out of the room crying* NEXT!!!  
*Two women barge in the room. Behind them are two girls. One has light blonde hair and floaty eyebrows while the other has a blonde ponytail and ruffly pink dress.   
Prince Heero and Prince Quatre: **NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
**Woman with glasses and braided buns: Good afternoon, your majesty. I am Queen Une from the other kingdom and with me is Queen Noin.We are here to present to you our prized jewel, Princess Relena. We are quite sure that she is a suitable bride for Prince Heero.  
Prince Heero: I AM NOT MARRYING A PACIFIST! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT MY BROTHER IS ONE!  
Prince Quatre: Well we shouldn't be fighting at all! *Floaty eyeborws, a.k.a Dorothy, starts making a move on him* Ack! Stay away!! OMAE O KOROSU!  
Prince Heero: Line stealer!!! At least we're making progress...  
Queen Noin: What does young prince Heero think of Relena?  
Prince Heero: ...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Prince Quatre: Dad, I don't think he likes her...  
Queen Une: Well? We don't have all day!  
King Treize: She'll have to do.  
Prince Heero: HAHAHA- WHAT?!?!?! OMAE O KOROSU! I REFUSE!!!  
King Zechs: Well son, you didn't pick anybody so to make it quicker, we decided to pick the one for you.  
Prince Heero: Ick!! The one? Dad, she's boring! She's a pacifist. She's only after our money! She was raised my lesbians!  
Queen Noin: Your point is?  
Prince Heero: I hate her, Duh!  
Queen Une: Too late, you already agreed to marry her!  
Princess Relena: Ooh! Hee-kun and I will be husband and wife!!  
Prince Heero: Oh the torture! Make her stop!  
Dorothy: Congratulations, Relena-sama!  
Princess Relena: We can talk about peace forever! *music starts to play* (Hero)  
A la dee da dum, You're my Prince Heero  
A la dee da dum, Wooh!  
A la dee da dum, You're my Prince Heero  
A la dee da dum...  
Prince Heero: Help me...  
Princess Relena:   
In the middle of the night, my hero comes to rescue  
He's so fine, I'm gonna make him mine!  
He's sincere, I know his heart is beating  
Just for me, and only for me!  
Prince Heero: Dream on, Onna!  
Princess Relena: *does the funky chicken dance*  
But at the break of dawn, he is gone!  
A Gundam's carried him awa~ay!  
And like a comet in the sky he will return...  
SOMEDA-  
Prince Heero: Shut up! We get your point!  
Princess Relena: *bats her eyelashes* I love you  
Prince Heero: Omae o korosu!  
Queen Noin: So... shall we prepare for the wedding?  
Prince Heero: There will be no wedding!  
Prince Quatre: Dad, I'm hungry!  
King Treize: Go summon the cook! *A gong is heard*  
*Catherine comes in wearing a chef's hat*  
Catherine: What may I assist you with, your majesty?  
King Zechs: Well, after six months, eight days and twelve hours, we have finally found a bride for Prince Heero!  
Catherine: *shocked* Seriously? I mean, that's great!  
Prince Heero: No it's not! She's a pacifist! She's boring! She was raised by lesbians for crying out loud! How many times do I have to repeat myself?  
Prince Quatre: You can't hold that against her. We have two dads... or moms... I have no idea...  
Prince Heero: I'm supposed to marry my true love! My soulmate!  
King Treize: You believe in that?  
Prince Heero: No. I'm just trying to get out of marrying the lesbian Princess.  
King Zechs: ANYWAY *glares at Prince Heero* prepare a feast fit for a king... Oh wait, we have those everyday... nah, just cook something really good.  
Catherine: Yes your majesty *curtsies and then exits*  
Queen Une: I hope there isn't anything too fattening. This morning, I almost didn't fit into my gown!  
King Treize: What's easier, to get into that gown or out of it? *King Zechs angrily stomps on his feet*  
Queen Une: *giggles* Why do you ask?  
King Treize: *grins cheekily* I want one!!   
  
~~~~~  
  


This only the first scene. Believe me, there are MANY more to come. Just wait and see.   
Please read and review!!


	2. Scenes 2 and 3

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
**BTW, this is when things get a bit weirder. Especially in the third scene when Prince Heero and Prince Quatre find out about something... oh yeah, just in case I didn't mention it earlier, both princes are 15 in the fic =)  
And as I've said earlier, please read and review!!! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! =)   
Enjoy~**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  


Second Scene: The Kitchen  
*Catherine barges in the kitchen where Duo and Hilde are Hard at work. At the sound of the large oak doors closing behind her, Hilde immediately jumps to her feet and pretends to be sweeping the floor. Duo stands there stupidly before trying to hide underneath the table*  
Catherine: Come on people! I need to prepare lunch. Hilde, be a dear and get some onions and carrots. I planted lovely ones out back. They're ready so start picking.   
Hilde: *whines* But it's so far away!  
Catherine: Oh shut up and get it!  
Hilde: *grumbles* fine... *walks out, slamming the door behind her*  
Catherine: *shoves a knife and basket of potatoes in Duo's face* Start peeling!  
Duo: Okay... what's the occasion?  
Catherine: Prince Heero found a bride.  
Duo: *nearly cuts of his finger* say what?  
Catherine: I said-  
Duo: I know. He found a bride. Who is it?  
Catherine: The annoying pacifist.  
Duo: What?!? Prince Heero can't marry Prince Quatre! They're brothers!  
Catherine: Baka! The blonde pacifist!  
Duo: You're not making any sense...  
Catherine: He's marrying Princess Relena. Now come on! Those potatoes wont peel themselves you know!  
Duo: That can't be...  
Catherine: Oh Duo, don't be sad. There will be other girls. Relena isn't the only cute one. Heck, I doubt she's even cute!  
Duo: You thin I'm sad because of Relena?  
Catherine: *blinkblink* There are too many gay people in this kingdom...  
Duo: You're not helping!  
Catherine: Sorry... *puts her arm around Duo's shoulders* But you seriously think that Prince Heero is-  
Duo: A hot, suicidal dude?  
Catherine: Er... besides that. What I mean is-  
Duo: A misunderstood rebellious teenager with-  
Catherine: Damnit, Maxwell can't I finish a sentence?!?  
Duo: Sorry... But if you mean gay, then I believe he has tendencies.  
Catherine: Amazing... what about the younger one?  
Duo: *nods* Anyone that blonde cannot be straight. I have reason to believe he has a thing for Trowa. And from what I've heard...  
Catherine: What? You mean my one and only younger brother who is the only one who can continue to carry our family name is gay?  
Duo:Uh... no?  
Catherine: Ah forget it. I always assumed he'd turn out to be gay anyway. So tell me... what about Prince Heero?  
Duo: I don't know. I really don't know...  
Catherine: You know... if you sing a song, you'd feel a lot better.  
Duo: What is this, The Brady Bunch?  
Catherine: Seriously! Start singing.  
Duo: Okay... Ah! jack and Jill went up the hill to-  
Catherine: NO! Sing a song with feeling!  
Duo: Hm... Sing a song with feeling a pocket full of -  
Catherine: BAKA! Something that will help lighten the load of your chest. I can't stand having unhappy gay people in my kitchen. Maybe you should start by telling me how you feel.That's a start.  
Duo: Okay... *starts singing* (Hey Arnold Song- the one by Ronnie Matthews...)  
I saw his face and WOW  
Right then I took a vow  
That we'd be together, just Heero and me!  
That's the meaning of eternity...  
Catherine: *as the music fades* You saw his face and WOW? Well that's a start...  
Duo: So... What do I do?  
Catherine: Well since you have chosen to confide in me, I feel compelled to help you. As of right now, I am your mentor.  
Duo: Nani?  
Catherine: You heard me. I am your mentor.  
Duo: You are my mentor?  
Catherine: Yes.   
Duo: *sighs* I need a new mentor...  
Catherine: Oh shut up and get back to work.  
  
**Third Scene**: Dining Room  
King Treize: *drinking loads of wine and is all tipsy*  
King Zechs: I think you've had enough... give me the glass...  
King Treize: NO!  
King Zechs: Come on... give Zechsy the glass...  
Prince Heero: Zechsy?  
Princess Relena: Hee-kun, let's talk about peace!  
Prince Heero: Omae o korosu.  
Princess Relena: So once we get married, the first thing we do is throw away all your guns!  
Prince Heero: There are two things wrong with that. One, I'd rather eat myself than throw away my guns and two, it would be a handy weapon when I still have to marry you.  
Princess Relena: Oh Hee-kun, you're so funny! That's why I love you!  
Prince Heero: Oh Relena, you're so stupid! That's why I want to kill you!  
*Duo comes out pushing a large cart filled with delicious dishes*  
Queen Une: it's about time! Hurry up already!  
King Zechs: Treize! I demand you stop drinking! You know you have low tolerance for alcohol!   
King Treize: No I don't... *winks as Duo passes by* Hey cutie...  
King Zechs: *twitches*  
Prince Heero: *Is watching Duo with interest*  
King Zechs: Oh someone please give me a Midol!  
Queen Noin: I have one, handsome... *winks*  
King Zechs: No offence Queen Noin but I'm happily married and gay.  
*A shrill feminine scream is heard*  
Prince Quatre: AAAAAIIIEEE! Stop it! Leave me alone!  
Dorothy: *purrs... but sounds more like a lion roaring* Why should I... Lover?  
Prince Quatre: I am not your lover, Onna! Good gosh, I'm starting to sound like Wufei... that's the last time I go to him for advice.  
*Everyone is silent for a moment as they eat. Duo retreats back inside the kitchen*  
King Treize: *has become a bit more sober* I would like to propose a toast to my son and Princess Relena... Oh bugger! There's no more wine... *starts to giggle hysterically*  
King Zechs: *sighs*  
Prince Heero: I don't want to get married! Besides, shouldn't you consult Wufei first?  
King Zechs: If we made him choose your bride, you'd never get married.  
Prince Heero: My point exactly.   
King Treize: Son, you don't always get what you want.  
Prince Heero: I know. I always get what I DON'T want. Oh the injustice!  
Princess Relena: Don't worry! When we get married, justice will rule this earth!  
Prince Heero: Oh someone give me a gundam NOW!  
Prince Quatre: Well... Maybe you should summon Wufei and ask him stuff. He might not agree with it but at least you can get a second opinion on the marriage.  
King Zechs: Very well *rings a tiny bell and a burly guard comes forward* Summon Wufei, please.  
Guard: Hai! *bows deeply and leaves*  
King Treize: Why did you summon Wufei again?  
Prince Heero: To ask if I should get married.   
Prince Quatre: You know very well he would say no...  
Prince Heero: You only figured that out now?  
*A gong in heard and Wufei comes in wearing white silk chinese style pajamas*  
King Treize: Wufei! Sit!Have you heard? Prince Heero's getting married! *giggles*  
Wufei: You should have consulted me about it first. Who's the bride?  
Princess Relena: Me!  
Wufei: *looks at her with obvious dislike. He turns to Prince Heero* Good luck... you'll need it.  
Prince Heero: That's it? Aren't you going to say she's not suited to be a wife?  
Wufei: Get married in seven weeks. That is your trial period. If you're really not satisfied, kill her.  
Prince Heero: I don't mind that part but I will not last seven weeks!  
Wufei: Just try it. Now if you'll excuse me, Nataku needs to be worshipped. *leaves*  
King Treize: I'm suddenly craving or Chinese... *drools* Egg rolls! Duck sauce! NOODLES!!!  
King Zechs: *frowns* It's always Chinese...  
Prince Quatre: Let's throw a bachelor party!  
Prince Heero: Damnit people, what part of There will be no wedding don't you understand?!?  
Prince Quatre: Oh come on. But who can we invite? Where should we have it?  
Queen Une: Don't bachelor parties have strippers?  
Prince Quatre: They do? Oh well, why not...  
Queen Noin: If there are, we'd be interested in going.  
Prince Quatre: Erm... don't take this the wrong way but you're a bit too old to be a stripper.  
Queen Une: BAKA! We just wanna go to the party. And I'll have you know I'm still young!  
King Zechs: Sorry but no women allowed.  
Queen Noin: So then why are you going?  
King Zechs: I guess we can make this tiny exception...  
Prince Quatre: Look, I'm sorry but this party is strictly for the younger generation only. And to be more specific, the younger MALE generation. So Dad, Queen Une and Queen Noin, you all cannot go.  
Queen Une: *pouts* Spoilsport.  
King Zechs: You know I'm not that much older than you. I'm only twenty.  
Prince Heero: Huh? Oh! So that means you menstruated really early?  
King Zechs: Uh...  
Prince Quatre: So you were only five when you had us? That's so wicked awesome!  
King Treize: I knew this day would come...  
Prince Heero: You don't have to be ashamed about it...  
Queen Une: *wonders how stupid both princes really are*  
King Treize: You see... you're not our real children  
Everyone: *GASPS*  
Prince Quatre: Oh say it isn't so!   
King Zechs: What Treize says is true. Did you really think that I menstruated? Or that women have... *whispers* sperm?  
Prince Heero: All these years you lied to me and Quatre? Telling us that men menstruate? Father, how could you! You have deceived me! *Applause is heard and Dr. J walks in holding an oscar. He hands it to Prince Heero and exits quickly. Prince Heero beams and waves* Oh thank you! Thank you got all your support and- *snaps back into reality and tosses the award away* I mean... DISHONOUR!!!!!  
King Treize: Sorry... but technically, you're still princes.  
Prince Quatre: It's just not the same... so Heero and I aren't brothers?  
King Zechs: Under the law you are.  
Princess Relena: HEY! This is supposed to be about a wedding! MY wedding to be exact.  
Prince Heero: I cannot marry you under such circumstances/  
King Treize: You can. YOu're still a Prince and since I am legally your father, I have control over your life.  
Prince Quatre: *music* (Carmen/Beethoven's 5th symphony)  
You have deceived me, This hasn't relieved me  
But I have to love you, cuz you are my dad!  
Prince Heero: And besides *sings too*  
Relena's a loser, how could you choose her  
I don't want to marry, I want her dead!!  
Everyone: He wants her dead!! He wants her Dead!!  
Prince Heero: I'm gonna stomp her right on the head!!!  
Queen Noin: Oh yeah? How?  
Prince Heero: With my Golden Magic GUNDAM!  
Queen Une: Golden magic gundam?  
King Zechs: Don't you mean valiant sword?  
Prince Heero: NO! With my golden magic gundam,,, DOYE!!!!  
King Treize: Oh come on. This is supposed to be a celebration.  
Prince Heero: I'd rather have my eyeballs ripped off and insides torn out while maggots are consuming my flesh than marry her.  
Princess Relena: Oh how poetic!  
King Treize: First things first... instead of seven weeks, make it two.  
Prince Heero: What?! Didn't Wufei say seven weeks?  
King treize: Well I say two weeks. Who are you going to listen to? Your father or some crazy-Nataku-justice-freak?  
Prince Heero: crazy-Nataku-justice-freak.  
King Treize: *blinkblink* Two weeks  
Princess Relena: It would be better if we would get married right now...  
Prince Quatre: Dad, I say listen to Wufei. Two weeks is too soon.  
Prince Heero: For once, the pacifist and I agree!  
Princess Relena: Oh! You want to marry me right now?  
Prince Heero: Nani? I don't even want to marry you! I can't wait till these seven weeks are over so I can finally kill you! *stands up* I'm going for a walk. I would like to be alone...  
King Treize: *watches as Heero leaves* Maybe boys DO menstruate  
  


~~~~~  
  
Hiya! Didya enjoy? It's really long, ne? Isn't it weird? But it gets weirder... hehe =)


	3. Scenes 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
**I apologise for any error I have committed in the first three scenes and the ones that are about to come. I am too lazy to change them as of the moment. I will eventually, but not now...  
And as I've said earlier, please read and review!!! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! =)   
Enjoy~**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  


Fourth Scene: The Garden  
Duo: I don't know what's worse... Prince Heero's engagement or these damn weeds!  
?: Who are you and what are you doing in the garden?  
Duo: *immediately turns around and sees a slender figure* Who the hell are you?  
?: I asked you first.  
Duo: You think I'll tell you who I am? I'm not that stupid! Nobody tells Duo Maxwell what to do!  
?: Oh really? What a shame... Duo.  
Duo: What the- how the hell did you know my name?!? Aha! You're a stalker aren't you? A rapist? No... a sex-crazed dirty old man!  
?: *obviously Prince Heero if you still haven't figured it out* I wouldn't be too sure about that.  
Duo: *pales* Anou... Your highness! Forgive me! I had no idea...  
Prince Heero: I figured. And you still haven't answered my question.  
Duo: Uh... I'm Duo. That's D for divine, U for Un-  
Prince Heero: I already know that. When you're trying to act all tough, I would advise you to leave out the Nobody tells Duo Maxwell what to do bit. Baka.  
Duo: Who are you calling an idiot?  
Prince Heero: Isn't it obvious by now?  
Duo: What?  
Prince Heero: *sighs* Forget it. I wouldn't want you to lose your only living brain cell trying to figure out what I just said.  
Duo: Hey I have more than one!  
Prince Heero: Sure...   
Duo: *blushes like hell* Anou... I have to go. Now if you'll excuse me *practically runs off and trips over the root of a tree* KUSO!   
Prince Heero: Hn... baka.  
**  
Fifth Scene:** Dining Room  
**Prince Heero, Prince Quatre, King Zechs and King Treize are eating breakfast*  
King Treize: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOohhhhhhhh *is still having a hangover from yesterday*  
King Zechs: I told you not to drink so much alcoholic beverages!  
Prince Heero: *beckons towards Prince Quatre* What happened after I left anyway?  
Prince Quatre: Well dad got drunk, as usual. Then dad, dad, and the two queens had some karaoke session. I'm surprised you didn't hear them. I could barely sleep!  
Prince Heero: Hn... anything I should know about?  
Prince Quatre: Fitting is today.  
Prince Heero: Shimatta!  
King Zechs: I see Quatre has informed you of today's events.  
Prince Heero: I don't want to get married!  
King Zechs: Oh come on...  
King Treize: Fitting? Oh yeah... darling, am I a winter?  
King Zechs: I always thought of you as a summer.  
Prince Quatre: Um... actually, with your shade of hair and eyes, you're an autumn.  
Prince Heero: *looks at Prince Quatre with raised eyebrows*  
Prince Quatre: Oh come on! It's just based on colour coordination!  
King Zechs: Oh, Queen Une suggested we decorate the church with flowers. Preferably red roses.  
King Treize: I like roses...  
King Zechs: I know dear.  
Prince Heero: This isn't right! I don't want to marry her and you can't make me! This is cruelty! It's an injustice! I have human rights! *More applause. Dr. J comes in carrying another oscar* AAAUURRRGGHHH! I'm really getting sick of you! *whips out gun and shoots him. The bodyguard drags the body away*  
Prince Quatre: ACK! See what violence does?!? See how many lives are... *voice trails off as Prince Heero points the gun at him* Fine! I know when to shut up!  
King Treize: Oh... have you informed the maidens about the fitting?  
King Zechs: Oh... let's tell them now so they wont be late. Call the messenger boy.  
*Trowa comes forward*  
Prince Quatre: *sighs*  
Prince Heero: ...nani?  
Prince Quatre: *blushes* nothing...  
Trowa: What may I do for you?  
King Treize: Well... I want you to go over to the kingdom of... uh... oh, the kingdom of the two women who were here yesterday and inform them about the fitting. We'll be expecting them at around eleven.  
Trowa: As you wish... *walks away*  
Prince Quatre: *sighs again*  
Prince Heero; Are you okay?  
Prince Quatre: Anou... I'm fine... *blushes*  
King Zechs: Why didn't you just use your phone?  
King Treize: Well... *music starts* (The call)  
Didn't think about, sorry  
But I don't think you should worry  
I'll send a text, especially from me  
But then again, no signal and  
my battery is low, so you know  
King Zechs: We'll send Trowa to the place nearby, gotta go *music ends*  
Prince Heero: How absurd...  
Prince Quatre: I don't know... It's kind of catchy.  
Prince Heero: I'm really starting to have doubts about you...  
  
**Sixth Scene:** The Kitchen  
*Duo is busy helping Catherine*  
Catherine: You did what?!?  
Duo: Nothing...  
Catherine: You called him a stalker, rapist and sex-crazed old man and lived?!? He really must like you!  
Duo: I don't think so... *looks up hopefully* you think?  
Catherine: No doubt about it...  
*Hilde enters the kitchen*  
Hilde: Hello fans!! What is up with all of you this fine day?  
Catherine: Well Duo had a late night rendezvous with somebody...  
Hilde: Seriously?  
Duo: Hey, I'll have you know lots of girls (Catherine: And guys...) want to go out with me.  
Hilde: With who?  
Catherine: Someone really hot.  
Duo: Cathy!   
Hilde: I have to admit, I always thought you would turn out gay. You proved me wrong. *notices the silence and guilty expression on Duo's face* Oh my go-  
Duo: I'm not gay!  
Catherine: Stop being in denial, maxwell! You like him and I know he likes you. You can't deny the obvious. It's like saying Princess Relena's a natural blonde.  
Hilde: Wait till all the guys hear about this...  
Duo: Tell anyone and I swear I'll tell everyone about the time you wet the bed!  
Hilde:You have proof? I don't think so! They wont believe you.  
Duo: Yeah right. You have a history of being a bed wetter. I happen to know that you couldn't control it anymore this morning.  
Hilde: Why you little-  
Catherine: Stop it both of you! Make love, not war!  
Duo: I don't like bed wetters!  
Hilde: And I don't like gay people!  
Duo: Careful Hilde, you might get so mad you'll pee your pants. *ducks as a frying pan comes flying towards him*  
Hilde: Baka! Who's this special boy of yours anyway?  
Duo: Do you really wanna know?  
Hilde: yes.   
Duo: Do you really really wanna know?  
Hilde: Yes.   
Duo: You really really re-  
Hilde: Damnit Maxwell, out with it!  
Duo: Don't feel like it. Bye Hilde *shoves her out of the kitchen*  
Catherine: We needed her. She was supposed to chop the onions. Now you have to do them.  
Duo: *blinkblink* HHHHHIIIIILLLLLDDDDDEEEEE!!!!!  
  
**Seventh Scene: **The Room  
*Both Princes and Kings are awaiting the arrival of the other party*  
King Zechs: *is standing in front of the full length mirror* Ugh! Red makes me look fat!  
King Treize: It looks like you have breasts...  
Prince Heero: Here we go again...  
King Zechs: You're getting sick of me! You're wishing I'm a woman!  
King Treize: You're overreacting!  
Prince Heero: And Quatre goes...  
Prince Quatre: Stop it! We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
Prince Heero: Dad glares at dad...  
King Zechs: *glares and King Treize*  
Prince Heero: Dad glares back...  
King Treize: *glares back*  
Prince Heero: Quatre panics...  
Prince Quatre: Eep! My heart!  
Prince Heero: my cue Shove it, Quatre! And then-  
*Door bursts open and in comes...*  
Princess Relena: HEEEEE-KUUUUUN! How I've missed you so!  
Prince Heero: That wasn't in the script...  
Queen Une: You've chosen Red?  
King Zechs: Yup. Isn't it nice?  
Queen Une: Nope...  
King Zechs: Oh shut up. What did you choose?  
Queen Une: Mahogany  
Queen Noin: I think it's burnt sienna!  
King Zechs: It's just a different shade of red!  
Queen Une: Who died and made you crayola king??? Or queen... oh I give up!  
Queen Noin: Une, calm down.  
King Treize: I decided that I want it to be purple!  
Queen Une: Fine by me. I love purple!  
King Zechs: Neon purple is nice...  
Queen Noin: Lavander?  
Princess Relena: If I get a purple gown, Prince Heero can get matching tights!!  
Prince Heero: Six days, twelve hours, three minutes and twenty-one seconds before I kill her...  
Queen Noin: So who's your best man?  
Prince Heero: Damnit, no wedding! No wedding, No wedding! But if ever, Quatre.  
Queen Une: Excellent! We have a perfect date- she's pretty and blonde and an excellent fencer!  
Prince Quatre: please not-  
Queen Noin: Why, Dorothy of course!  
Prince Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
King Zechs: Isn't that nice, Quatre?  
Prince Quatre: It's not! She's scary!  
Prince Heero: Everything is scary in your opinion. You're scared of closets-  
Prince Quatre: I could suffocate and die!  
Prince Heero: Swimming pools-  
Prince Quatre: I could fall in and drown!  
Prince Heero: Teddy bears-  
Everyone; Teddy Bears???  
Prince Quatre: Mine was possessed! It kept on saying You're my best friend.  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Prince Heero: need I go on?   
Prince Quatre: I get your point.  
King Treize: You know... this is getting boring and I'm hungry.  
King Zechs: Come to think of it... we never had a fitting the entire time we were here.  
Prince Quatre: Um... where are we anyway?  
King Zechs: Fitting room.  
Prince Quatre: Since when did we get a fitting room?  
Prince Heero: We never did. This is an old torture chamber.  
*Everyone looks around and notices chains, whips, swords, knives, guns, cannons, bed of nails, aguillotine and a ton of other things.*  
Prince Quatre: Cool... No, Quatre, no! They're bad... I mean... this is a... bad room. look at how sharp those swords are!  
Prince Heero: If left alone here with Relena, I could torture her to death...  
Prince Quatre: Heero... Hey, Heero! *waves hand in front of Prince Heero's face*  
Prince Heero: Nani?   
Prince Quatre: It's time to eat. They already went ahead.  
Prince Heero: Okay... help me move some of this stuff to my room.  
Prince Quatre; What? These weapons of mass destruction? I would soil my pure hands with these things that caused the suffering of many others?  
Prince Heero: I still know where that teddy bear is.  
Prince Quatre: If we hurry, the soup will still be warm when we get there...  
  
**Eight Scene:** Dining Room  
*Prince Quatre and Prince Heero walk in, sweaty and tired from moving all those things*  
King Zechs: Where have the two of you been?  
Prince Heero: I'm hungry.  
King Zechs: All right dear. Eat up.  
Princess Relena: *sugary sweet voice* Hee-kun, where were you?  
Prince Heero: *equally sweet voice* digging your grave.  
Princess Relena: How thoughtful!  
Prince Heero: Moron...  
Queen Noin: As I was saying, I think it would look lovely if there was a bottle of red wine on each table. The appetisers, Caesars salad... Main course is...  
Queen Une: Ooh! Honey roasted ham!  
King Treize: No party is complete without pasta!  
King Zechs: What do you think the kids would want?  
Princess Relena: Grilled steak and blue marlin.  
Prince Quatre: Dunno...  
Prince Heero: Geez, what part of no wedding don't you all get???  
King Zechs: That's okay. We can always think about that later.  
Princess Relena: Oh, Quatre, since you're Hee-kuns best man, Dorothy shall be your escort. She's really excited.  
Prince Quatre: Save me...  
Prince Heero: At least you don't have to marry her.  
Prince Quatre: You have a point.  
Princess Relena: My bridesmaids are all my very best friends from school. The flower girl shall be little Mariemeia... Do we have a ring bearer?  
Queen Noin: None... I don't suppose we need one?  
Princess Relena: You're right. Who's the man who'll marry me and Heero?  
King Treize: He happens to be a good friend of mine. Reverend Duke Dermail!  
Princess Relena: Excellent! *music starts* (once upon a dream)  
Heero Yuy, I thought you were only in my dreams  
I think you're incredibly smart and handsome an hot and so keen  
And I know it's true and we'll be happy when we get married and-  
Prince Heero: Omae o korosu!!!  
Princess Relena: Is that the only thing you think about? Honey, a mind is a terrible thing to waste!  
Prince Heero: I know. I'm still wondering why they wasted one on you.  
Queen Noin: Relena, we already picked out your gown.  
Princess Relena; Is it the pretty white one with lots of beads!  
Queen Noin: So what are you going to wear, Heero?  
Prince Heero: Uh... what I wear everyday.  
*all eyes fall on Prince Heero, who is clad in a green tank top, black spandex shorts and sneakers. A crown is placed on top of the mop he calls hair*  
Prince Quatre: You're wearing that to your own wedding?  
Prince Heero: As I've said before, and will say again, there will be no wedding!!! *stands up* now if you all don't mind I'll-  
King Treize: Go for a walk because you want to be alone. yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  


~~~~~  
Okay, for a musical it sure doesn't have many songs... Read and review!! Thankies!! =)


	4. Scenes 9 and 10

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
**Mainstream Sovereign (Did I get it right??), Gomenasai!!! As of right now, I'm running out of songs. If you could suggest some, that would be great =)  
Enjoy~**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  


Ninth Scene: The Kitchen  
Catherine: Duo, I know you're still upset but-  
Duo: I'm not upset! Only weak sissy onna's are upset.  
Hilde: Say what?  
Duo: *sighs* Nothing. It's just that this Heero thing is getting to me!  
Hilde: *puts arm around Duo's shoulder* Oh Duo. You came to the right person.  
Duo: huh?  
Catherine: It's time for the broadway fantasy! Lights!!  
*First total darkness but then the lights go on and the kitchen is transformed into a stage. Duo is left standing there stupidly while Hilde and Catherine show up in shiny shimmery body suits*  
Catherine: *music* (YMCA)  
Duo, there's no need to feel down, I said, Duo! Get yourself on the ground  
You can't stay there! Cuz I'm sure you will find  
Someone else to give you a good time  
Hilde:   
Duo, there's a place you can go, when you   
Can't stop, thinking of Prince Heero   
You can stay stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many chicks, willing to give a good time  
Catherine and Hilde:  
Why wont you date? You're cute and young but Duo  
Why wont you date?  
Catherine:  
There's no-  
*Music stops as Duo trips over the extension cord. They are all back in he kitchen, Hilde clutching a carrot while Catherine's holding a ladle. Both girls blush and toss them aside.*  
Duo: What's your point?  
Catherine: Prince Heero's not the only guy in the world! Why let him rule over your thoughts and emotions?  
Duo: Let me put it this way. When your obsession works out and dresses in a green tank top and spandex shorts, it's kind of hard not to let your feelings get in the way.  
Hilde: This is so sad. Lots of girls would kill to have your attention. And now you're gay?!?  
Duo: I'm not gay!  
Hilde: So If I took of my clothes right now and stood in front of you, you wouldn't do anything?  
Catherine: ooh... good one.  
Duo: Hilde, even if you stood in front of me completely naked and started waving your non-existent breasts in my face, I still wouldn't feel a thing.  
Hilde: *jaw drops open* Why you-!  
Duo: Don't deny the obvious! You don't exactly have bountiful bosoms now, do you?  
Hilde: Man, fags really know where to hit it where it hurts...  
  
**Tenth Scene: **Prince Heero's bedroom  
*Prince Heero is on his bed, fiddling with his laptop*.*  
Prince Heero: *music* (Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds)  
Picture yourself with a freak named Relena  
The blond pacifist, I want her to die!  
I wanna choke her and kill her quite slowly  
She pisses me off, you know why...  
Talks about peace and that bores me death  
Lesbian in-laws and all  
Thinking of her, I know soon she shall die but I-  
*Someone knocks, interrupting his song. Prince Quatre enters quietly.*  
Prince Heero: *Pissed* Damnit! You interrupted my song! What do you want?  
Prince Quatre: Er... I was told to inform you that... that...  
Prince Heero: *growls* Out with it!  
Prince Quatre: You're getting married next week. *slowly backs away from the now livid Prince Heero*  
Prince Heero: NANI?!?  
Prince Quatre: Heero, please be reasonable!  
Prince Heero: Reasonable?! I'm being forced to marry a pacifist raised by lesbians! She is not at all appealing to me! And I doubt that's her real hair colour.  
Prince Quatre: Well there's really nothing you can do about?  
Prince Heero: Oh really? *raises eyebrow*  
Prince Quatre: *whimpers* Why do I think this will involve me and pain?  
Prince Heero: Because it will.   
Prince Quatre: But... how will you stop the wedding?  
Prince Heero: I wont, you will  
Prince Quatre: How?  
Prince Heero: Let's just say you'll get into an accident. Maybe a gun shot or something.  
Prince Quatre: I don't really have to get shot, do I?  
Prince Heero: Well... you do. But it wont hurt.  
Prince Quatre: Hah! That's what you said when you told me to go inside the washing machine! You said it was a space ship!  
Prince Heero: We were eight then! Besides it was your fault. You're the one who went inside.  
Prince Quatre: I had no choice! You bullied me! Besides, you told me I would find a magic bunny!  
Prince Heero: You were eight and still believed in magic bunnies?  
Prince Quatre: Well you're fifteen and believe in menstruating men!  
Prince Heero: I was raised to believe that! At least I wasn't the one who bought sanitary napkins!  
Prince Quatre: What?! I never bought any!  
Prince Heero: Huh? Oh yeah... Well you still have to get shot!  
Prince Quatre: but that will hurt... A LOT!!!  
Prince Heero: No pain, no gain.  
Prince Quatre: What the hell could I possibly gain from getting shot?  
Prince Heero: You'll get... shot. And you'll gain more knowledge. You'll know never to agree to such a crazy idea again.  
Prince Quatre: I'm not doing it! *Prince Heero holds up gun to his face* Er... day before or itself?  
Prince Heero: I still have a week. Oh, you can go now.  
Prince Quatre: *lingers by the door* Can I ask you a question?  
Prince Heero: You just did?  
Prince Quatre: Okay. Can I ask another one?  
Prince Heero: Cut the crap and get to the point!  
Prince Quatre: Anou... are you gay?  
Prince Heero: *eyes widens* WHAT?!?  
Prince Quatre: Uh... nothing! *runs like mad*  
Prince Heero: QUATRE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *jumps of bed and chases him*  


  
~~~~~  
That's all I can manage now. I have a geometry test and algebra test to study for so I probably wont be able to write new stuff for awhile. If you have any more suggestions, please write them down. I might be able to use them in the fic =)


	5. Scenes 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
**Special thanks to Mistress Lilith who helped me write this chapter. Thanks to her, this fic will start having really nice eventually romantic scenes! Dude, let me just say you're really good at writing stuff like that. Heaven knows I can't do that by myself... Domo arigatou!!! =)  
**Note to the readers: You can distinguish who wrote who with these handy tips. If they're insane and sometimes makes no sense whatsoever and seem really annoying and childish, they're from me. If they're serious, well-written and have a little romantic touch, that's Mistress Lilith's.   
**Mainstream Sovereign, I'm not in summer school. Classes are from June to March. Anyway, thanks for the suggestions! I wasn't able to use them in this part but I will try to include it in the others. =)  
**To everyone else who has reviewed and kept track of this piece of insanity, thank you very much! It gets crazier so please, stick with us!  
**BTW, we (Mistress Lilith and I) have been writing this musical since we were in the seventh grade. We were never supposed to post it because it was just too long! I've just added some new songs and edited scenes. Maybe I should post the original fic on ebay... maybe someone would buy it *hint hint*  
**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  


Eleventh Scene: The Kitchen  
*It is five a.m. Catherine is busy running around the kitchen while Duo is leaning against the wall, falling asleep.*  
Catherine: Come on Duo! We cannot afford to be lazy!  
Duo: The sun isn't even out yet! You interrupted a lovely dream involving Pamela Anderson.  
Catherine: Just out of curiosity... was she wearing a green tank top and spandex shorts?  
Duo: *mouth drops open and stares at her for a minute. Suddenly snaps out of it* Hey it's my dream! I'm allowed to have my own little fantasies!  
Catherine: *smirks* All righty... But come on! We have to get a move on! They'll be tasting the food today!  
Duo: Why? Don't they trust you as a chef?  
Catherine: Baka! For Prince Heero's wedding!  
Duo: Which happens to be six weeks away.  
Catherine: Actually, six days.  
Duo: WHAT?!?!?  
Catherine: Quiet! You'll wake everyone in the castle!  
Duo: I don't feel so good...  
Catherine: Oh, Duo! Don't worry about it!  
Duo: Never mind *smiles brightly* So he'll get married. I don't care. I can live the sweet bachelor life while he's attached with that... that... bleached blond idiot!  
Catherine: Er... why don't you go back to sleep? Looks like you need it.  
Duo: I'm fine.  
Catherine: Duo... you seem really stressed and this thing with Prince Hee-  
Duo: I said I'm fine. Just because he's getting married with that no good-  
Catherine: Duo-  
Duo: pacifist who really gets on my nerves cause--  
Catherine: Duo-  
Duo: She thinks Prince Heero loves her and-  
Catherine: Damnit, Maxwell shut up and listen for once! You are obviously not in the right state of mind. You're probably still shocked about the wedding.  
Duo: I think I need to rest.  
Catherine: That's what I've been trying to tell you!  
Duo: Why didn't you say it sooner? *walks out*  
Catherine: He's just upset... No need to get mad... He's just upset. *A huge pot falls on her foot* IIIITTTTAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!  
  
**Twelfth Scene: **Prince Heero's bedroom  
*Prince Heero sits up in bed. Looks around with surprise.*  
Prince Heero: Nani yo... *checks watch* It's five in the morning! Who's awake at this time? *listens to the loud sound of someone screaming and a bunch of metal falling* Ah... Catherine. I swear that woman is always so loud. *pulls blanket over head.*  
*Door opens and Prince Quatre tiptoes inside*  
Prince Quatre: Heero... Heero... Are you awake?  
Prince Heero: *Puts blanket below chin* Quatre...  
Prince Quatre: What's wrong.  
Prince Heero: *shivers* I... I see dead people *looks vulnerable*  
Prince Quatre: All the time?  
Prince Heero: All the time...  
Prince Quatre: You mean in graves?  
Prince Heero: No... walking around like regular people.  
Prince Quatre: Really? *sits at the foot of Prince Heero's bed*  
Prince Heero: *snorts* Hell no. I was just trying to freak you out. What do you want so early in the morning?  
Prince Quatre: Six days till your wedding...  
Prince Heero: Hn...  
Prince Quatre: I have been assigned to plan a schedule for you. I'm sorry but dad made me.  
Prince Heero: Traitor.  
Prince Quatre: From nine to ten, you shall be selecting the flowers... with Relena-  
Prince Heero: Ugh.  
Prince Quatre: From ten to twelve, the fitting and all those other crap involving clothes-  
Prince Heero: Sh*t  
Prince Quatre: Twelve to whatever, sampling of the dishes.  
Prince Heero: That's it?  
Prince Quatre: Yup... You still have three hours to get ready.  
Prince Heero: What?  
Prince Quatre: I know it'll be only eight but you take really long in the shower. I mean, it's as if you have a mini concert. I heard you singing.  
Prince Heero: Tell anyone and die. Now if you'll excuse me... I want to go back to sleep.  
*Three Hours later*  
Prince Quatre: HEEEEROOOO! *Shakes Prince Heero* HEEEEROOO! Wake up! We're way behind schedule!  
Prince Heero: Nani?  
Prince Quatre: The Queens and Princess Relena and downstairs already! It's eight fifty seven! You have three minutes to take a shower and get ready.  
Prince Heero: No.  
Prince Quatre: Heero, NOW!  
Prince Heero: Fine... *goes into bathroom and shower is heard*  
Prince Quatre: *music* (What can I do)  
I haven't sleep that much in days  
Got to much to plan for now  
Think of stuff for the wedding  
I will get through this somehow  
What did I do to suffer like this?  
What did I do to deserve this scare  
What can I say to get rid of feelings  
Of death through gunshots or diseases from mad cows... (what?!?)  
*music fades as someone knocks on the door. Prince Quatre gingerly opens it*  
Princess Relena: *music* (Torn)  
Where's my Prince Heero I need to see  
His reaction when he meets his lovely bride, or namely me  
Where is my love hanging out?  
I could really be the girl that he adores  
Though he doesn't seem to know, seem to care  
What my heart is for! But I still love him even more!  
There's something in my heart right now!  
And Prince Heero-  
Prince Quatre: *interrupts* What in the name of all that is evil are you doing here???  
Princess Relena: Well... I just wanted to see Heero *giggles annoyingly. Somewhere, the sound of breaking glass is heard*  
*An unsuspecting Prince Heero walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist*  
Prince Heero: Q, please tell dad that- *notices Princess Relena* What the hell are you doing here?!? Get out!!!!!  
Princess Relena: Oh! *covers eyes but peeks through her fingers*  
Prince Quatre: *winces* Heero...  
Prince Heero: Damn you, onna! Get out! Where's my gun... OUT! OUT WITH YOU, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE... (mutters continuous curses in Japanese)  
Princess Relena: *puts* It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before.  
Prince Heero: What?!? You haven't! Now get out!!  
Princess Relena: Is that anyway to talk to your wife?  
Prince Heero: Three things wrong with that, you blond bimbo! One, you're not my wife and never will be! Two, there is no wedding and three, get the hell out before I get my gun and shoot you till your brains spill from the hole in your forehead!!!  
Prince Quatre: *sighs* Relena, please get out. *grabs her and tosses her out of the room*  
Princess Relena: *giggles and yet again, the sound of glass is heard breaking*  
Prince Quatre: *shuts the door*   
Prince Heero: Quatre... what was she doing here?  
Prince Quatre: She just barged in here and... *voice trails off as he sees the gun in Prince Heero's hand. And the Prince did NOT look happy. Blinks and wisely runs out of the room  
  
**Thirteenth Scene: **Throne Room  
King Zechs: Ah, Heero! There you are. What took you so long? The flowers have been brought here over an hour ago.  
Prince Quatre: Not to mention we're way behind schedule! You only have thirty minutes!!  
Prince Heero: Quit whining... *picks up a potted plant* This will do.  
King Treize: Er... a cactus? Are you sure?  
Prince Heero: Well if you have a Venus Fly Trap that would be so much better.  
Princess Relena: Heero darling, I was thinking of having a large ming vase with a bouquet of roses and scattered around it are little daises!  
Prince Heero: That would be a good idea... if it weren't so darn stupid.  
Princess Relena: A good idea? Oh my gosh, you complimented me! I feel so good!  
King Treize: Um... how about we let the kids think of a centrepiece? Then we can help put them together so that way, no one gets mad or hurt.  
Queen Une: You are so smart!!  
*About TEN hours later (Poor Prince Quatre's schedule has been completely forgotten!)*  
King Zechs: Roses, daisies, lilies... how nice! You're a very creative girl, Relena.  
Princess Relena: Thank you! Heero's my inspiration! *beams lovingly at him*  
King Zechs: And what do you have, Heero?  
Prince Heero: *holds up the same potted cactus with a small insect perched on top of it*  
Prince Quatre: It took you ten hours to think of that? Because of these stupid flowers you all ignored the schedule I worked so hard on!  
King Zechs: Oh... Um... very... unique! Yeah, that's it! It's very unique.   
Prince Heero: Yeah... Relena's my inspiration *rolls eyes*  
Princess Relena: How sweet!  
Prince Heero: You'd think that after knowing me for so long you'd be able to distinguish whether I'm being sarcastic or not...  
Prince Quatre: Heero, stop that.  
Prince Heero: Why should I?  
Prince Quatre: Because you're going to marry her and that's that. Face it Heero. You'll never be able to get out of it.   
Prince Heero: Oh ye of little faith. I'm getting out of it.  
Prince Quatre: Then why are you picking flowers for the wedding?  
Prince Heero: ... Shimatta. Omae o korosu. *walks out*  
Prince Quatre: Heero's going to kill me...  
  
**Fourteenth Scene: **Target Practice Area (Yes. they have one. Pretty cool, ne?)  
Prince Heero: *shooting and giving headshots* Hn...  
*Duo enters and Prince Heero whips around and points the gun at him*   
Prince Heero: Oh, it's you. *lowers gun* Baka, you would have been shot.  
Duo: I doubt that my death would have been my fault. Just don't point the gun at me and I think the chances of my survival will be pretty good. *shrugs*  
Prince Heero: hn... you talk to much.  
Duo: Whatever. Anyway, why are you so tense, Your Highness?   
Prince Heero: As if you don't know...  
Duo: Ah... *gives a wry little smile* I see Princess Relena... That's understandable.  
Prince Heero: Humph... *resumes shooting*  
Duo: You really don't want to marry her, huh?  
Prince Heero: No sh*t, Sherlock. Hey, shouldn't you be doing something?  
Duo: Not really. Actually, Relena-ojousama sent me here to call you.  
Prince Heero: *says very slowly* Tell her I'll meet her in the centre of the garden maze...  
Duo: *pauses to think* So you're actually going to spend time with her?  
Prince Heero: *snorts* What do you think?  
Duo: Kay, gotcha! *starts to leave*  
Prince Heero: Wait, Duo... *puts down gun for a moment*  
Duo: *turns* What is it, Prince Heero?  
Prince Heero: Meet me in the torture room after *Duo waggles his eyebrows and leaves*  
Duo: Demo... what has gotten into me??? *runs off to tell the Princess Heero's message*  
  
**Fifteenth Scene:** Fitting Room  
Duo: Princess, the Prince has told me to tell you that... *Stops and pales. he quickly turns away*  
Princess Relena: Tell me, slave boy. *Is wearing nothing but a frilly bra and underwear. Who in their right mind wouldn't look away?*  
Duo: er... Prince Heero wants you to meet him in the centre of the Garden maze right now.  
Princes Relena: Oh how romantic! Finally he's willing to accept the truth about us... *stares dreamily at the mirror*  
Duo: Truth? What Truth?  
Princess Relena: That he loves me and we are DESTINED to be together for the rest of our lives *eyes get all big and shimmery*  
Duo: Ah... I suppose you will need my assistance? To get to the maze, mind you.  
Princess Relena: If you would be so kind... Well, let's go! *stars walking*  
Duo: Excuse me, Relena-ojousama but in your current state of undress...   
Princess Relena: Huh? *stares down at herself* I see... Wait here *exits*  
Duo: *Shakes his head* That girl will never give up...  
  
**Sixteenth Scene:** Centre of the Garden Maze  
Princess Relena: Oh! This is so romantic!   
Duo: I'm sure.  
Princess Relena: Well thank you, kind sir.  
Duo: kind... sir...?  
Princess Relena: hehe... You may leave. I shall wait for my beloved Heero.  
Duo: *smirks* Hai. *leaves successfully* gets out of the maze* let's see if you can...  
Princess Relena: Oh Heero... I'm glad that we will be married by the end of this week! I cannot live without you, I crave for your kiss, for your touch for your *owl hoots* AAAAAAHHHHHH!! *relaxes* Oh hee-kun!   
*music* (Born to make you happy)  
I'm standing in the centre of this maze  
Waiting for the son of Zechs and Treize  
Got Heero's picture in my hand *holds up photo*  
Trying my best to understand  
With Heero I feel like nothings wrong  
Because my love for him is strong...  
I know he'll meet me here tonight  
To me, our love just feels so right  
I don't know how to live without his love  
I was born to make him happy  
Cause he's the only one here in my heart  
I was born to make him happy!  
Always and forever, Him and me  
That's the way my life should be  
I don't know how to live without his love  
I was born to make him happy...  
*music fades* Where the hell is he, anyway?  
  


~~~~~  
I would have typed more but I got too lazy. I decided to leave it here. So will Prince Heero really meet her in the maze? What will happen to her there? And why did Prince Heero ask Duo to meet him in the torture room (If I'm not mistaken that's where they got fitted several scenes ago)? What chaos will ensure in the next scenes of Gundam Wing: The Musical? If you want to find out more, review more. Thankies!!! =)


	6. scenes 17, 18, 19 and 20

**  
  
**Warning: OOC. Yaoi and Yuri. Relena-bashing.   
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is the fic. It's my own little demented idea which I happen to love dearly.   
**Special thanks to Mistress Lilith who helped me write this chapter. Thanks to her, this fic will start having really nice eventually romantic scenes! Dude, let me just say you're really good at writing stuff like that. Heaven knows I can't do that by myself... Domo arigatou!!! =)  
**To everyone else who has reviewed and kept track of this piece of insanity, thank you very much! It gets crazier so please, stick with us!  
**I am so sorry for the delay! With everything going on in school and stuff, I have had absolutely no time to update this... gomenasai!!!!! =)  
  
**  
**

  
Gundam Wing: The Musical  
  


Seventeenth Scene: Torture Chamber  
Duo: *looks around* Prince Heero?  
Prince Heero: *comes out from behind Duo* Can it with the stuff. It's Heero. *walks past Duo and takes down a scythe*  
Duo: Okay... Heero why did you ask me to meet you here?  
Prince Heero: I wanted to ask for your help. I can't marry Relena.  
Duo: *starts moving towards Prince Heero* Convince me that it's important enough to you. Your fathers will have my head if they find out. *Stops. He is now right behind Prince Heero* Besides, your future will be pretty bright if you do marry her.  
Prince Heero: *turns around, the two are face-to-face, their noses are almost touching* A future with her, even a bright one is not what I want.  
Duo: Then what do you want, Pr- I mean, Heero?  
Prince Heero: *his eyes bore into Duo's* I want a chance to find out what I've been missing.  
Duo: And what's that?  
Hilde's Voice: DUO! GET YOUR BONY GAY ASS DOWN HERE!  
Duo: er... by gay, she means happy.  
Prince Heero: I figured.  
Duo: *winces* I gotta go... *starts towards the door*  
Prince Heero: So will you help me, Duo?  
Duo: *stops, turns around and give Prince Heero a dazzling smile* Of course...  
*Everything goes black and a spotlight is focused on Duo*   
*music starts*(Her or Me intro)  
I don't want this  
Don't want to love him  
What have I done  
I didn't come here  
To help the prince  
Who's getting married  
I'm in love  
I cannot tell him  
I need some help  
Coz what'll I do? *music stops*  
Damn that Hilde.   
*quietly exits. Prince Heero turns around as he hears the door close*  
Prince Heero: I feel weird. *feeling something funny inside* I feel as if I need... to have... to do something. Like right now... *sudden realization* Damnit! I have to pee.  
  
**Eighteenth Scene:** The Kitchen  
Duo: *barges in, kinda pissed* This better be good.  
Hilde: Well you're in a pleasant mood today.   
Duo: Oh you would be too if what you did to me is what I'd do to you.  
Hilde: eh?  
Duo: Oh never mind.  
*Catherine enters and birds start chirping. Duo and Hilde look around, puzzled*  
Catherine: Good day woodland creatures! What good news do you bring? (Peter Pan Song- Problem Child)  
Hilde: Oh no... She's been watching Problem Child again... Duo, don't say any-  
Duo: There's a new boy in town and he likes to fly. Soon he'll come down from the clouds up high.  
Hilde: Wah! Traitor!  
Catherine: But who is this magical boy?  
*The door opens and Advisor Wufei walks in*  
Everyone: *stares at Wufei*  
Wufei: Er... Hello everybody? *Music starts* What the-  
Catherine: *hisses* sing a song, baka!  
Wufei:   
Uh... Oh Cathy, it's good to meet you  
oh babe cuz I'm... your biggest fan  
And now, it's time to greet you!  
My first name is Wufei!  
Catherine: His first name is Wufei!  
Wufei: My last names Chang!   
Catherine: Wufei Chang!  
Wufei: Oh Chang!  
Catherine: Wufei Chang!  
Wufei: OH CHAAAAAANNNG!  
*music stops*  
Catherine: Beautiful...  
Hilde: *has her hearing* Have they stopped yet?   
Duo: Stop what? Singing or acting stupid... as usual  
Hilde: Eh? What did you say?  
Duo: Shove it Hilde, they've pretty much stopped.  
Hilde: *her hearing is restored* Ahh...  
Catherine: So, Wufei-san, what can we do for you?  
Wufei: Any Chinese Pears?   
Hilde: *hands him two* Here you go!  
Wufei: Thanks. *leaves*  
Hilde: Damn, he sure can't sing!  
Catherine: Well I thought it was beautiful!  
Duo: Only you would, Cathy.  
  
**Nineteenth Scene:** Prince Heero's bedroom  
*It is about four in the morning*  
Prince Heero: *sitting on his bed wearing his favorite pajamas, black and green ones with Wing Zero on them*  
*Music starts* (I am human... not sure if that's the title. The one in Charmed.)  
I am the son. I am the heir (To the throne. I am the older one.)   
A suicidal boy who wants to murder Relena  
On a summer day, about nothing in particular  
But now she's gone, I can go on  
With whatever I want to  
I am human and- I need to be-  
*Music immediately stops as Prince Quatre barges in*  
Prince Heero: You always interrupt my songs, you know that?  
Prince Quatre: Gomen... But... I'm afraid I have some bad news.  
Prince Heero: Ah... let me guess... I'm marrying that Bee-yawtch tomorrow  
Prince Quatre: No...  
Prince Heero: Er... You and I really are brothers?  
Prince Quatre: Hey!  
Prince Heero: Kidding... what the hell were you going to tell me anyway?  
Prince Quatre: Eh? Oh yeah... uhm... Relena's missing and-  
Prince Heero: Missing? where did Duo put her again?  
Prince Quatre: yes, missing. I know you must be extremely upset and-  
Prince Heero: YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!!!!  
Prince Quatre: Heero! I am disgusted with your immature behavior!  
Prince Heero: What? Maybe she bailed... wait, she was going to marry me... who in their right mind would back out? Oh who cares...  
Prince Quatre: Heero! Aren't you upset at all?  
Prince Heero: Er... yeah? I mean, sure. I just have a weird way of showing it... I have got to find Duo...  
**  
Twentieth Scene:** Hallway  
Duo: *bumps into someone* wai! Gomen!  
?: Huh? Anou... omae o-  
Duo: Prince Heero?  
Prince Heero: Nani? Oh... hey Duo.  
Duo: Why is your royal highness up at this ungodly hour? And extremely enthusiastic... *shudders*  
Prince Heero: Because Relena's missing!  
Duo: No she's not she's in the m-  
Prince Heero: *clamps hand over Duo's mouth* Don't tell me!!  
Duo: *nods head*  
Prince Heero: *removes hand* I guess that takes care of her.  
Duo: Hai... um... Do you still need me for anything? Because if you don't Kamisama, please say he does!! I'll be on my... way.  
Prince Heero: What the- What am I supposed to say? I want him to stay but there's no bloody way I'll say that... *shrugs*  
Duo: I'll be on my way *starts walking away*  
Prince Heero: Matte!  
Duo: *turns around* Hai?  
Prince Heero: Duo... how would you like a promotion to Royal Bodyguard?  
**  
END OF ACT 1****  
  
** Act 1 has ended... FINALLY! If you think the insanity has ended... you are mistaken. More chaos and madness will follow in Act 2 of Gundam Wing: The Musical!!!


End file.
